


Shorty

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lab Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Bobbi and Jemma are working together when their constant flirting leads to a small problem in the lab.





	

 Bobbi wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One moment she had been joking around with jemma, the next the shorter woman had nudged her in the shoulder while she was holding a vial of an experimental mixture the two of them were working on.

    She needed to make a new rule for the lab. No flirting. Apparently jemma forgot basic safety rules when she was embarrassed by Bobbi compliments.

    And now Bobbi was paying the price for that mistake.

         Beside her, Jemma seemed to be stuck somewhere between laughing her ass off and worrying over bobbi. Bobbi would find it more adorable if she wasn't looking at Jemma chest.

       Well...honestly that wasn't a new occurrence. She did enjoy looking at all of Jemma whenever she could.

    This time it was different though. Bobbi wasn't admiring the view like usual, but instead was simply standing there looking ahead of her...at Jemma chest.

    Not at the wall behind Jemma.

     Not at the people walking behind Jemma.

   In fact, she wasn't looking at anything behind jemma because she could no longer see over top of the other woman.

     “Oh, my lord.” Jemma voice got a little higher with every word, and Bobbi could hear the sheer excitement in her voice. “You’re so….”

    “Don't say cute.” Bobbi glared up at the other woman, and boy was that weird. “This is not cute.”

    “It's a little cute.” argued Jemma, her hand reaching out to Pat Bobbi on the head in a similar fashion to what Bobbi usually did to her when she was being adorable.

     “This is so your fault.” Bobbi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and averting her eyes from Jemma chest. No wonder the other woman was always so intent on keeping her eyes on work when she wasn't looking Bobbi in the eye. Looking forward was awkward when you were the shorter person.

   “It is absolutely my fault.” Jemma voice changed to one of worry “I guess we’ll have to start working on a cure.”

     “What, you're not ready for the responsibilities of being the big spoon?” Smirked Bobbi, a grumble escaping her throat when Jemma put an elbow on her head and leaned against her.

   “On second thought,” she couldn't see the smirk on Jemma face, but she could Damn well hear it in her voice. “I could get used to this.”

     “Cure, now.” Bobbi huffed “I miss being the tall one.”


End file.
